Et ça aussi, il ne le saura jamais
by Umbre77
Summary: Ce que les masques peuvent cacher, allant jusqu'au coeur, jusqu'aux sentiments les plus fort, Lucius vous l'explique. One-Shot et Présence de Slash HPDM


**Et ça aussi, il ne le saura jamais. **

     Je vais mourir. 

     Pas dans un an, ni dans un moi, mais maintenant. 

     Je meurs. 

     Je suis étendu sur le sol. Un sol boueux. Merde, mes cheveux vont être dégueulasses ! Je pouvais pas tomber ailleurs que dans de la gadoue ? Quelle vie de chien ! 

     Je meurs et je raconte n'importe quoi ! D'abord, à qui je le raconte ? À un ange, penché sur mon épaule et lisant dans mes pensées ? Non. À un démon, plutôt. J'ai fait tellement de crimes dans ma vie, dit tellement de... 'horreurs' que ça ne peut être qu'un démon. J'espère juste qu'il y aura un cortège. Je me suis pas sali les mains toute ma vie rien que pour Un démon. Me faut carrément toute l'escorte ! Non mais ! 

     J'ai du sang dans la bouche. Un goût métallique. C'est dégoûtant ! Et il fait froid. De plus en plus froid. Et il fait sombre. Trop sombre. Je ne peux pas Le voir. Je me demande où Il est. Qui Il ? Mais Lui, tout simplement. Lui, mon fils, Lui, mon âme, mon Draco. 

     Il est né au mois de février. Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai été ému. Très ému. Mon fils. Mon sang. Ma chère. Ce petit être qui pleurait doucement. Ce tout petit visage rouge et ses trois cheveux sur la tête... On me l'a donné et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Je l'ai regardé. Il m'a rendu mon regard. Je ne sais pas s'il me voyait. Il paraît que non. Que les bébés ne voient pas tout de suite à la naissance. Pourtant, il m'a regardé. Il ne pleurait plus. Ça a étonné les médicomages présents qu'il ne pleure plus. Généralement, un gosse, ça braille pendant des heures à la naissance. Mais pas Mon fils. Pas mon Draco. Il était parfait. Il était mon fils. Il était un Malfoy. Rien que pour ça, il n'avait pas de défaut. Rien. 

     Quand on l'a ramené au manoir, c'est moi qui le tenais. Narcissa s'en moquait. Je ne sais pas si cette femme a un cœur. Elle est d'une froideur, parfois. Pourtant, même moi, je ne pouvais pas résister à la frimousse de mon Draco. Oh, bien sûr, je ne le montrai pas. Un Malfoy se doit d'être fier et indifférent. Mais c'est tout de même moi qui le tenais. 

     La nourrisse me l'a arraché des bras dès notre arrivée. J'ai eu envie de la tuer, pour ça ! De quel droit me prenait-elle Mon Draco ? Du droit qu'on élève pas ses enfants soi-même chez les Malfoy. Pas le temps de s'occuper de ça. Et j'ai regardé mon fils s'éloigner de moi sans rien faire. De toute façon, je savais qu'une fois assez grand, il viendrait à moi. Parce que j'étais son père. Et parce que je l'aimais. Ooh, combien je l'aimais... Mais ça, il ne le savait pas. 

     Un an, presque, s'est écoulé avant que je ne voie Draco plus d'une heure. J'ai passé toute la journée avec lui, le lendemain de la mort du maître. Narcissa n'avait pas assez de chaleur pour me consoler de la mort du seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco, si. J'ai été choqué en le voyant. Ça pousse, un gosse, en un an, ou presque. Il rampait à terre et il tirait sur les oreilles d'un lapin en peluche. Trop mignon. Je l'ai regardé de là où j'étais. Il ne m'a pas vu tout de suite. Il a continué de jouer avec sa peluche. Ce n'est que quand j'ai un peu bougé qu'il a tourné la tête vers moi. 

     J'ai été choqué. Il avait les mêmes yeux que moi. Et le même visage. Et les mêmes cheveux. Bon sang, Draco était mon portrait craché ! Il a rigolé en me voyant. Mon fils se foutait de moi ! Je n'en ai pas été attristé. Au contraire. J'ai sourit. Je n'ai jamais sourit qu'à lui. Qu'à mon Draco. Et peut-être à mon père, par le passé. Peu importe. 

     Je suis resté toute la journée avec lui. On a joué. Oui, moi, j'ai joué ! Mais qui me le reprochera ! C'est dur de résister au sourire de son fils. Et il était si mignon. Même moi, je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer. Je lui ai dit que j'étais son père. Il a rigolé. Il s'en moquait. Il voulait juste joué. Et c'est ce qu'on a fait. Quand je suis parti, il dormait. Je lui ai donné son doudou. Il ne s'est pas réveillé. Je suis parti. 

     Je l'ai revu trois jours plus tard. Après que les abrutis du ministère me relâchent. Ils ont gobé mon histoire d'imperium. Crétins. Comme si un Malfoy pouvait ne pas réussir à résister à ce sort banal ! Je l'ai dit à Draco. Fallait bien que je le raconte à quelqu'un. Narcissa était toujours en prison. Elle allait être interrogée le lendemain. Oh, bien sûr, j'aurai pu aller payer sa caution. Mais bon, je m'en fous de Narcissa. Je voulais juste voir Draco. Il a ri quand je lui ai dit que j'étais libre. Je parie qu'il a rien compris. C'est con, les gosses. Alors ce n'est pas grave. Je l'ai soulevé dans mes bras. Il a ri encore plus. Et il a bavé. Fallait que je lui apprenne les bonnes manières. « Faut pas baver sur papa ». Il a encore ri. Connard, il se foutait de moi, encore ! Gamin de merde ! Aucun respect, ce gosse ! Je lui apprendrai ça aussi. J'ai tout appris à mon fils. Et c'est pour ça qu'il est parfait ! 

     J'ai viré la nourrisse. De toute façon, elle avait une sale tête. J'ai pris Draco sous mon aile. Je lui ai tout appris. Ce qui était bien, ce qui n'était pas bien. Ce qu'il fallait faire, dire, ressentir. Draco était un bon fils. Toujours obéissant. Toujours convenable. Jamais malpoli. Pas avec moi, en tout cas. Ni avec sa mère. Un bon garçon, quoi ! D'accord, c'est vrai, il s'est une fois battu avec un de ses petits camarades étant enfant, et je ne parle pas du nombre de fois ou je l'ai entendu dénigrer les moldus. Mais dans l'ensemble, c'était un bon garçon. 

     Il a toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui aurai dit non. Quand Malfoy veut, Malfoy a. Il en allait de même pour Draco. De toute façon, même si ça n'avait pas été la règle de la famille, il aurait tout de même tout eu ! Rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que de le voir me sourire lorsque je lui disais oui. 

     Et est venu le jour ou je n'ai plus été ravi. Est venu le jour où il a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Du vieux fou. Cette espèce d'abruti réclamait mon fils dans son école idiote. J'ai dit non. Si je devais éloigner mon fils de moi, c'était pour une école convenable. Durmstrang. Mais Narcissa a refusé. Elle s'est levée et m'a dit qu'elle voulait que Draco aille à Poudlard. Que Durmstrang était trop loin. Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment pour elle qu'elle disait ça. Elle savait bien que je tenais à Draco. Elle savait que de le voir si loin de moi me ferait mal. Alors elle m'a empêché de le mettre à Durmstrang. Et Draco est allé à Poudlard. 

     Le jour ou il est allé au chemin de traverse pour ses achats scolaires ! Merlin, quel horrible souvenir ! On ne pouvait plus le tenir ! Draco était insupportable. « Papa, je veux ça ! Papa, prends plutôt ça ! ». Généralement, c'était 'Père' qu'il me disait. Mais ce jour-là, j'ai eu droit au 'Papa'. Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureux ou honteux. Alors je l'ai rappelé à l'ordre et envoyé se faire des robes seul. Il a fait la tête. Mais il y est allé. Et c'est là qu'il a rencontré Potter. Bien entendu, il ne savait pas que c'était Potter. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs, quand il m'a dit qu'il avait parlé avec un petit garçon de son âge. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était que ça soit un sang pur. Hors, d'une certaine manière, Potter l'était. Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me casse la tête avec ça, de toute manière. 

     Il est allé à Poudlard. Et il a eu des amis. Et des ennemis, bien entendu. Les années ont passée vite. Et lors de la quatrième année de Draco, le maître est revenu à la vie. Ça a été un choc. L'autre abruti de face de serpent revenant d'entre les morts. J'étais maudit. Toute l'enfance de mon fils avait été bercée par les préceptes du maître, mais tandis que je regardais l'un de mes amis se faire torturer pour son irrespect, j'ai pensé que je ne voulais pas que ça soit Draco, qui se roule à terre de douleur. 

     Et c'est là que tout a commencé. Là que je me suis mis à jouer avec ma vie pour celle de mon fils. Mon maître le voulait. Moi, je le lui refusais. Et toujours, je donnais une bonne excuse. « Attendez qu'il ait fini ses études, mon maître. Il n'en sera qu'un meilleur outil. » Mais la vérité, c'est que je cherchais désespérément une solution pour mon fils. Pour ne pas qu'il aille à se prosterner aux pieds du maître, comme moi je l'avais fait. 

     Le problème, c'était que Draco ne me simplifiait pas la tâche. Il voulait faire partie des rangs du maître, de la nouvelle génération. Et tous les jours, je recevais des lettres me demandant de nouvelles du maître et de quand il pourrait enfin le rencontrer. Je n'y répondais pas. Je ne voulais pas que mon fils ait de l'espoir vis à vis de ça. Pire même ! Lorsqu'en 1995, je fus pris par le ministère, je ne fis rien pour nier les faits et j'allai en prison. Je n'y suis pas resté longtemps. Le maître nous a fait évader. Et j'ai vu que mon incarcération avait eu un bon effet sur mon fils. Qu'il avait été refroidi pour l'enrôlement. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne me voyait plus comme avant non plus. Je n'étais plus l'homme puissant et intouchable qu'il croyait. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose qui me semblait logique avec lui. Je me suis conduit comme un salaud ! 

     Je l'ai frappé. D'abord une gifle. Ensuite un coup de canne. Puis un doloris. Je n'y suis pas allé de main morte. Il devait me détester. Détester tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec moi. Il m'a haït. Et il s'est éloigné. Il est allé voir Severus Rogue, mon meilleur ami. Un traître à la cause du maître. Je le savais, mais je n'avais jamais trahi Severus. Il était mon meilleur ami, après tout. Et il a aidé Draco. Il lui a fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas se rouler aux pieds du maître. Que d'ailleurs, Draco n'avait pas de maître. Qu'il était plus haut que ça. Draco a refusé ça, bien entendu. Il est revenu vers moi en espérant que je l'aiderai à trouver sa voie. Je l'ai encore frappé. Il a pleuré, m'a insulté. J'ai bouclé mon cœur et je l'ai torturé. Ces cris étaient les miens, ses gémissements ceux de mon âme. Mais j'ai continué. Draco est parvenu à s'enfuir. En fait, je l'ai laissé faire. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas non plus. Il est retourné à Poudlard. Il a parlé avec Severus. Avec le vieux fou. Et même avec Potter. Il a quitté les ténèbres et est devenu gris. Pas blanc, mais gris. J'étais fier de lui. Fier de sa décision. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit. Il ne l'a jamais su. 

     Un an après, il était ami avec Potter. Et avec d'autres résistants, mais particulièrement avec Potter. On m'a dit que c'était plus que de l'amitié. Je n'ai pas voulu le croire tout de suite. Puis je les ai vu qu'ils s'embrassaient. Draco avait l'air heureux, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. J'ai tout de même envoyé une lettre à Potter. Pour lui dire de ne jamais blesser mon fils. Je lui ai dit de ne pas dire ça à Draco. Je lui ai raconté ma vie. Potter ne m'a pas trahi. Il n'a jamais rien dit à mon fils. 

     Et alors est arrivé la fin de l'année. Le maître a voulu que je tue Draco. De façon à faire mal à Potter. J'ai refusé. J'ai été torturé. Et ça, Draco ne le savait pas. J'espérais juste que personne d'autre ne serait envoyé à ma place. J'ai eu rapidement ma réponse. Les forces du 'bon' camp sont arrivées. Le domaine de Voldemort a été détruit. Je me suis faufilé dans la bataille. J'ai vu mon fils se battre, aux côtés d'autres résistants. Je l'ai admiré tandis qu'il lançait des sorts, ses beaux cheveux blonds volants autour de son visage déterminé. Et j'ai de nouveau ressenti cet amour si profond pour mon fils, ma chère, mon sang. 

     Quelqu'un s'est approché de Draco par derrière. Il avait une dague. Je l'ai vu juste à temps et je me suis interposé. J'ai été poignardé. Ça m'a fait mal. Mais j'ai souris. Parce que j'avais sauvé Draco et que ça, il ne le savait pas. Il a continué de se battre. Sans me voir. Sans voir que je tombais dans la boue. Et que mon sang s'échappait de mon corps. Sans voir que je mourrais. 

     Et maintenant je suis là. Couché à terre. Presque mort. Dans la boue. Autour de moi, la bataille est finie. Potter a gagné. Je l'ai vu serrer Draco contre lui et l'embrasser. Ils vont bien ensembles. Un ange et un démon. L'ange plein de ténèbres. Le démon plein de lumière. Je souris en les regardant. Mais la douleur efface ma joie. Je pleure. J'ai mal. Je lève la tête. Severus est là. Il appelle Draco. Non. Non, il ne faut pas qu'il me voie. Mais Draco vient. Il me regarde. Il n'y a pas de haine. Juste ce regard bizarre, le même que quand il est né. Je comprends qu'il me regarde sans me voir. Il ne pense pas vraiment à moi. Pour lui, je suis mort. Mort depuis que je l'ai torturé. Alors, je lui ai souris. Il a eu l'air étonné. Je ne pense pas qu'il se souvient m'avoir vu sourire. Il était trop petit. Ses yeux bleu clair sont remplis d'étonnement. 

     Il est beau, comme ça, mon fils. 

     Je l'aime. 

     Je l'aime et je suis fier de lui.

     Et ça aussi, il ne le saura jamais. 

############################################

Niark niark niark niark ! Un nouveau One-Shot, histoire de vous embêter ! loll Ça fait des jours que je pense à écrire une histoire avec uniquement Lucius comme personnage central. Je sais que sa façon d'être est un peu spécial, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire parler comme ça... J'espère que vous avez aimé. Et non, il n'y aura pas de suite (ça serait dure, il est mort) ni d'histoire parrallèle racontant le point de vue de Dray ! Enfin... Peut-être ! Mais je ne promets rien ! Sur ce, je vous laisse. En vous remerciant d'avance pour Vos reviews. Bisous à tous et toutes. 


End file.
